The Great Shinra Minesweeper Race by tai
by Pishivee
Summary: Ever wondered why employees rush off to work so quickly?


This is Tai, again. Not Pishivee...(she's my twin). So i will do the disclaimer my self because none of the characters want to help me. They're all getting ready... ACK! DON'T COME IN HERE! sorry! okay, i do not own final fantasy vii, it's themes, characters, places, or events. I do not own Minesweeper, and just to let you know, my best score on Expert level is 201 or 210 seconds (i can't remember---my times were erased). But going to JK Rowling's official website, she says she's gotten 99 seconds! i can't believe it. but that's where the info comes from that i have proof that such a score can be gotten on that game. HERE WE GO!

* * *

_The Great Minesweeper Tournament_

It would appear that the employees of the Shinra Company would have their hands tied all day long, what with the supplying of electricity to the world's cities, researching, and doing classified things (ahem… Turks). But let me tell you a story of the Great Minesweeper Race that took place one muggy summer. You will never look at an employee rushing off the train to get to work saying he's late the same way again.

If I recall correctly, it was the month of July, during the year that encompassed the events of Final Fantasy VII. July is a vacation month; no one was arriving to work on time or else they had been offered a generous vacation by the seemingly ruthless President Rufus. It all started in the most unlikely place: the desk of some higher up employee.

He began playing minesweeper in his boredom, sweat peeling off his face due to the broken air conditioning and the incredible humidity of a Midgar summer. When his friend came in for advice on how to run a certain computer program, he noticed his senior playing minesweeper.

"Senpai, are you sure you should be playing that instead of organizing those files for the space program?" he curiously asked.

"I have already organized them, no need to worry. And this day is going by too slowly. I don't get off 'til next Wednesday. My boss isn't too worried about these papers being finished either, so I'm playing Minesweeper."

"I bet I can beat you. My best time is 50 seconds on the Intermediate grid."

"Intermediate? I'm playing Expert. And my best time is 271 seconds."

"Expert? I've never completed one yet!"

It was then that a Turk passed by on her way to her office. She overheard the above conversation with curiosity. _I wonder if my fellows play Minesweeper_? thought the young blonde. So she went to the Turks' office with this question and what she thought would be their answers.

"Do you guys play computer games?" she inquired when she got there. The three male Turks looked up.

"Who doesn't?" wondered the red-haired Turk, Reno.

"What kind of computer games?" asked the bald Turk, Rude.

"Why?" questioned their Chief, the black-haired Turk, Tseng.

"Well, I was just passing by some guy's cubicle on the way here and the people in it were playing Minesweeper on their computer and talking about their past scores. Rather loudly actually. So I just wondered if any of you ever get crazy over scores like that. I know I'm not good at it, but I play Solitaire at least," Elena explained.

"Don't get all worked up over a game," said Tseng.

"I-"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," whispered Reno to Elena. Tseng resumed his work at his computer. "I love Minesweeper. My best score is 230 on the Expert mode."

"Mine's 227," said Rude.

"It is not! You could never beat me," retorted Reno.

"Maybe you'd like to see my laptop scores?" asked Rude.

"I need to."

"What do you mean by score? I thought it was a time game," inquired Elena.

"That's what we mean. When I say 230, I mean two hundred n' thirty seconds."

But guess what happens next? The Peace Preservation Chairman Heidegger walks by their office on his way to see President Rufus. He overhears their conversation and smirks that he will be reporting the Turks as slacking off to the President. After going up the elevator to get to that uppermost level of Shinra, Heidegger gleefully walked over to Rufus' desk.

"Mr. President, I have come to give you my latest report, but first I have some information."

"Go ahead then," said Rufus tiredly. What a boring summer day.

"It seems the Turks are slacking off from their job," he continued, glee building inside his powerful body.

"So?"

"They are simply playing games, sir!" he finished, feeling the joy slip away upon seeing Rufus looked indifferent to this.

"Who doesn't in the summer? What kind of games?"

"Minesweeper sir," replied the now-deflated Heidegger, the last of his joy boiling into aggravation. Rufus' head perked up.

"Minesweeper, you say? That gives me an idea!" and he reached for the intercom button happily. "Good Morning, employees. Those of you who truly have nothing to do that is of importance and would like an order, let me give you one." Employees on all 69 floors listened with bated breath. "We will now begin a Minesweeper tournament. I want you all to play Expert level of Minesweeper and report your best score. Trust me, I can figure out if you've been cheating. This goes for employees and executives alike. I myself will take part. This tournament will end at 4 o'clock. Good luck."

Employees everywhere cheered, stood in disillusion, shook their heads as if Rufus had jumped off the deep end, or annoyed they had been interrupted, got back to their tasks. So began the Great Minesweeper Race. When an employee believed they had done the best they could, they reported it to the President. Some wouldn't give up that easily, though.

Reno could be heard swearing every time he hit a mine through several walls. Finally, Tseng yelled, "Stop it Reno! It's just a game, you lunatic."

"Damn it Tseng, I can't get lower than 210 seconds!"

"I don't care! It's stupid, really. I can't understand why the President would do this."

"He must be as bored as everyone else," said Rude. He had sent in a score of 202 seconds.

"But he's the President; shouldn't he have lots of work to do?" asked Elena. Rude and Reno had taught her to play, and she had sent in a score of 226 seconds.

"Exactly," agreed Tseng, still doing work on his computer.

"Oh, lighten up! He's bored; wants to go out and play, just like the rest of us!" concurred Reno. "Summer is not for being shut up in a building without air conditioning!" The others laughed a little, for it was too miserable to laugh a lot.

At the end of the tournament, Rufus and his executives looked over all the scores. There were more than a thousand, almost two thousand entered scores. Those below 210 seconds numbered 516 applicants (Reno had proudly sent in a final time of 189). So Reeve, Palmer, Scarlet, Heidegger, and Rufus all looked over them in some organized fashion. Reeve himself scored high with 130 seconds. Heidegger never entered. Palmer got 236, Scarlet got 213, and Rufus, lover of Minesweeper (why else would he hold a Minesweeper tournament instead of Solitaire or something?) had a best time of 117 seconds. But he was only third place winner!

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Minesweeper Tournament, I have our winners! Thank you all for playing. There were 1785 participants in all, but here are the top three. Turns out, I'm not as good at the game as I thought I was. I myself achieved third place with one hundred seventeen seconds. Surprise, surprise. Our second place winner, with a best time of one hundred nine seconds is….none other than our esteemed head scientist Hojo."

In their office, all the Turks exchanged wild glances. Hojo! No one saw that coming. Employees everywhere sat or stood in disbelief. But all their feelings were erased once they heard Rufus talking again. Who was the first place participant?

"Now, our fastest Minesweeper player for this tournament is not someone you all know. Then again, many of you probably only know Hojo's name. So our first place winner, with an amazing time of ninety-nine seconds, is…the head of the Investigations Department, Tseng!"

Imagine the look of disbelief all his subordinates gave him as the newly acclaimed Minesweeper champion smiled slyly at them all, leaning out from behind his computer. Doing _work_ was he?

"Tomorrow will be another tournament. Make sure you show up to find out what it is. Good day," said Rufus. And that is the true reason employees for Shinra Inc. rush to work.


End file.
